


Green Love

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz, Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek Forever After (2010), Shrek Series, Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Crack, Crack Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Meme, Rough Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shrek and Murdoc find love together.





	

Shrek slid out of his pants as he approached Murdoc’s bed. He licked his lips as he stared at the green Satanist in the leopard print thong. “Are you ready to take my two foot ogre cock?”  
“Of course I fucking am. I want a two foot ogre cock in my ass right now.”  
“Good,” Shrek said as he stroked his two foot ogre cock.  
Murdoc flipped over and spread his legs as Shrek climbed onto his bed. The ogre licked two of his fingers before sliding them into Murdoc’s slimy asshole. Murdoc grunted at the large (but not unwelcome) penetration. Shrek grinned as he pulled out his fingers and pushed in his erect, veiny chartreuse cock.  
Murdoc yelled, as if he was cutting an onion, when Shrek entered him. “Fuck, Shrek, your knob is really large…”  
Shrek winked, which was really for no reason because Murdoc wasn't facing him. “You know you love it.”  
Shrek thrust harder into Murdoc's ass, balls deep inside the bassist, and roared.  
“Harder, Daddy!” Murdoc shouted as Shrek’s two foot ogre cock massaged his prostate.  
Shrek got rougher with Murdoc, pressing him into the mattress as he thrust in and out. Slowly, he reached around and grabbed Murdoc’s cock, which resembled a pickle: small, green, and bumpy. As he pulled on the bassist’s wang, Shrek bit on Murdoc's neck and left an ogre-sized hickey.  
Suddenly, Shrek felt a tingling in his big green nuts.  
“I'm going to cum all ogre you now.”  
Shrek pulled out, spraying Murdoc’s back with his green semen. Murdoc yodeled as he, too, came. The room smelled like sex and onions.  
Shrek slowly and gently caressed Murdoc's chest as he gently sang to the bassist. “Hey now… you're a rock star…”  
“I love you, Shrek.”  
“I love you too, Murdoc.”


End file.
